Candy Corn
by Kiari Hyuuga
Summary: Miroku and Sango are just watching the stars and chowing down on some candy corn.


-**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha or candy corn. **

Sango was laying on an assortment of blankets gazing up at the clear night sky. She would have really enjoyed this if Miroku wasn't sitting up pointing out numerous constellations and blabbering on about other spacey things. She knew he was only doing it to annoy her cause if there's one fact about Sango that's clear its her passionate hate for astronomy. She let out a big sigh. If Kagome hadn't ran off with Inuyasha earlier today then at least she would have some sane company. Sango couldn't really complain Miroku wasn't that bad especially since he gave up his lecherous ways. Well he at least gave up groping after accidentally grabbing his own grandmothers butt.

Sango snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Miroku say something about how fast light travels. That was it she wasn't going to listen to his insistent rambling all night. Smirking she reached into one of the food sacks and pulled out her secret stash of candy corn. Hearing Sango rummaging through the sacks Miroku turned around just in time to see his all time favorite treat being pulled out. His eyes automatically lit up and he reached for the snack but before he reached it Sango slapped his hand. He looked up and gave his signature puppy dog face.

Sango wiggled her finger and said," Sorry Miroku this condy corn is for special purposes I cant just LET you have any"

"What are theses special purposes?" inquired Miroku wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well", she scooped some candy corn into her hand, " first I take some as I just showed you. Then I wait until you start talking about something I don't want to listen to." she paused and smiled." Like lets say astronomy"

" So what happens when I start telling you that the galaxy we live in is a spiral glaxy?"

" That's an easy question I just stuff a handful of candy into your mouth." right when she said that she took the candy corn and lunged at Miroku.

He didn't have time to react before she had stuffed candy into his mouth. He started to choke and fell off the tailgate. Sango laughed mercilessly at him. When he recover he smiled grabbed some candy corn and started to proceed towards Sango.

"Miroku you cant put candy corn into my mouth."

He stopped and asked," Oh and why is that?"

Sango replied," Because I have gum in my mouth" she showed him "and its against the rules to contaminate gum."

"Since when was that a rule?"

" Since you agreed to take my truck and not your." Sango replied while laughing.

Miroku took his candy corn and threw it at her. She returned fire and thus beginning the 15 minute candy corn war.(a/n just pretend it's a snowball fight) After the two calmed back down they both laid back into the tailgate of Sango's truck and looked back towards the stars. Sango feeling the need to aggravate Miroku started teasing him about all the times he's gotten rejected by sensible women.

It was now Miroku's turn to want to shut up Sango. Thinking about ways to get her to stop talking about all his worst moments. Suddenly getting an idea he turns over to face Sango and asks her," Hey you said I cant mess up your gum right?"

Slightly nervous she replies," That's right Miroku."

"So can I possibly try other means to get u quiet?"

" Sure just don't ruin MY gum" Right when she even finishes Miroku is on top of her covering her mouth with his hand smiling. So Sango did the one thing any damsel would do. She began to lick, bite, yell into and simple grossify Miroku's hand. Miroku realizing his amazing plan isn't working he removes his hand.

" Dude your hands taste like dirt!" Sango yells oblivious to the fact that Miroku's face is only a few inches from hers.

"Well since you don't like my hands I guess your just going to have to settle for my lips." with that Miroku closed the gap between them. The kiss started off slow but soon become more passionate. Then suddenly Miroku pulled away and sat up.

Sango wondering what was wrong starts to ask him a question when he turns around with an insanely huge smile on his face.

" So Sango does this mean I can attack you with candy corn now?' Miroku asks while sticking out his tongue showing Sango's gum.

**Yes this is REALLY corny but what do you expect when theres candy corn involved? Okay that was corny to any was please review**.


End file.
